


A Christmas Drive (By Hallmark)

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i think???, ughhhhh i can't write relationships im realizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur is a pushover when it comes to Severus and it’s totally worth it.





	A Christmas Drive (By Hallmark)

**Author's Note:**

> 20 degrees F isn't all that bad, you might think, until you factor in wind and the snow that never leaves. And the humidity. Hit me up on [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com).

Arthur sighs and wonders at exactly how he ended up in this situation. He's currently putting luggage in the boot of a car while it's snowing wildly and is negative 6 degrees. He slams shut the hood of the boot and trudges through the knee-high snow to the front of the car.

"At least the roads are cleared," he says as he climbs into the driver seat. He pulls shut the door and grabs the seatbelt.

"It will be worth it, I swear!" Severus looks around excitedly, a wild look in his eyes. That's the only reason why Arthur agreed to drive him to god-knows-where, he's never seen Severus like this before. "It's like your Hallmark movies, only I'm the-"

"I don't watch Hallmark!"

They stare at each other. Severus scoffs and turns away to draw on the window. He exhales and the fog spreads on the glass.

"It's Lifetime, not Hallmark," Arthur corrects. "There's a difference."

"Yeah, okay." Severus shakes his head. "Remember-"

"Drive until I reach the airport exit then turn right at the next exit, I know."

"It will be worth it."

"I think if anybody knew we were doing this, they'd kill us."

Severus smiles and Arthur wishes Severus would smile like that more often. He should start doing more favours for Severus if that's his reward.

"We'll have to make sure they don't find out, won't we?"

The drive is silent with Arthur passing the time by humming Christmas music. Severus shoots him a few irritated glances but he knows Severus isn’t annoyed. Severus keeps tapping out the beat to the songs and nodding along.

“Turn right at the next exit,” Severus reminds Arthur when they pass the airport exit. They have been driving for three hours and Arthur wonders if they should just get a room. He doesn’t want to drive back, he knows the weather is going to get worse.

“Sure, sure,” Arthur replies and leans forward to see better through the snow. The wipers are going back and forth at the maximum setting but it still isn’t fast enough. “If I crash, I’m haunting you.”

“Interesting you assume I’d survive.”

“You’re right, you’d die of hypothermia before anybody finds you.”

They fall silent and Arthur takes the next exit. With a few more muttered directions from Severus, they finally reach a small car park that’s partly cleared. There’s some cars parked but not many. The cars just arrived, Arthur notes, judging by the amount of snow on top of them.

“Come on, come on, I don’t want you to miss this.” Severus clambers out quickly and nearly slips on the ice. Arthur’s much slower in getting out and walks carefully over to Severus’s side. Severus gestures and Arthur follows. They move carefully, with Severus in the lead, towards a trail. Severus grabs Arthur’s hand and drags him up the trail. “You’ll love this.”

They reach the top where there are people already waiting. Some smile at the pair but others don’t turn, busy hunched over trying to keep snow out of their faces. Severus throws out an arm, gesturing towards the tall pine tree proudly.

“You dragged me out in negative ten degrees for this?”

“Negative six, actually.”

“Negative fifteen,” Arthur continues, “negative fifteen degrees, to see a tree we could see anywhere else?”

“Oh, hush, you’ll like it.”

The crowd is getting excited and Arthur squints against the snow. Severus tightens his grip and huddles closer.

“Negative twenty, you said?” Severus mutters.

“Five!” someone yells and the crowd cheers.

“Four!” the crowd continues the countdown.

Severus shakes some snow out of his hair.

“Three!”

Severus notices Arthur looking at him and nods meaningfully towards the tree.

“Two!”

It’s very blurry and Arthur blinks slowly to try to see better in the snow.

“One!”

The tree lights up.

The crowd cheers loudly.

“Holy shit,” Arthur says.

“Worth it!”


End file.
